User blog:Emptylord/Archived/Manthas the Master of Prestige
Manthas is similar in essence to , in that he is viable as both an ranged AD and AS/AP. Manthas carries 5 flying daggers in a similar fashion to 's and 's orbs, and hurls them one after the other. These can be used as a visual representation of the current stacks, as well as looking at his buff bar. Upon throwing the 5th dagger, his next attack deals no damage and instead marks the target (by throwing an image of his hat at them). The icon can only be placed on units, so if his target is a structure the proc will wait and he'll keep throwing the 5th dagger (despite not visually holding one). The Magician's Icon looks like Wizards' Hat, which floats above enemies similar to (which, if Riot align the two correctly could look funny together!). After placing the icon, he restarts the process. Flying Daggers will use all remaining charges, allowing you to use Magician's Icon on the next attack. can remove the Magician's Icon. Manthas can easily/quickly mark two champions by casting Flying Daggers immediately after placing the first mark, as this instantly throws all 5 daggers and readies the Magician's Icon. This does, however, mean Manthas deals no damage for 2 concurrent attacks. Flying Daggers is similar to Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage (i.e. a wide skill shot that hits everything) but with a limited range, but is cast similar to Twisted Fat's Wild Cards (you can select targets and locations). When using Magician's Icon to lock onto a target the whole barrage will turn. This remains a wide-skill shot and would resemble a plane turning. Wide targets can be hit multiple times as each knife is treated as a separate projectile. , , etc, will remove the binding effects of Magical Cylinders. If you escape the prism, you take no damage. The conditions of being removed from allied vision are similar to Nocturne's Paranoia and Graves' Smokescreen, except reversed. The enemy's allies cannot see his position on the map or his sight and can only be seen if they are in your sight radius (although their map icon will remain hidden). Reflections will be as indistinguishable from Manthas as Shaco's Hallucinate. Taking into consideration: buffs, minimap, items, etc. Reflection will take damages from all sources as usual, and will only incur their additional effect if targeted for damage by an enemy champion. Area of effect damage, bounce-effects and champion-spawned minion damage will not count (such as or . The enemy champion has to specifically target the Reflections with either an auto-attack or a single-target ability. Manthas the Master of Prestige |date = Suggestion |attack = 60 |health = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |range = 500 |speed = 310 }} |secondname = Disappearing Act |secondinfo = (Active): Manthas tosses his hat into the air. After a short delay, it consumes him and teleports him to the target location. Upon arrival, Manthas deals magic damage to all nearby enemies. (Hat Trick): Nearby enemies marked with the Magician's Icon will also be teleported. *'Cost:' 90 mana *'Blink Radius:' 1000 *'Grab Radius:' 800 from the point of cast *'Damage Radius:' 250 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Magical Cylinders |thirdinfo = (Active): After a brief delay, Manthas conjures a binding circle on the ground at the target location. The circle activates when an enemy champions steps upon it. When triggered, the circle forms an immobilizing prism for 1.5 seconds that also removes the target from their ally's vision. After the 1.5 seconds, magical swords skewer the prism dealing magic damage and breaking it. (Hat Trick): If the imprisoned enemy is marked, the prism will also damage and slow all surrounding enemies. Traps last 4 minutes and provide sight of the surrounding area until destroyed. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Cast Range:' 500 *'Explosion Radius:' 550 |thirdlevel= |ultiname = Hall of Mirrors |ultiinfo = (Active): Manthas becomes stealthed for 1.25 seconds. When the stealth fades, Manthas summons three reflections for up to 30 seconds. When a reflection takes targeted damage from an enemy champion, it disappears in a fanfare dealing damage to the source. Manthas can activate this ability again to end its effects. The cooldown begins on activation on the activation of the skill. * Cost: 100 mana |ultilevel = }} Reflection Behaviour The reflections are not pets nor minions, in that they cannot be controlled independently of the champion nor will attempt to do anything of their own free will. Reflections flock around Manthas, and will obey his commands. *Reflections obey Manthas' movement commands, attempting to move toward the same destination. *When Manthas casts an ability: reflections will mimic the casting animation for no damage. This includes Disappearing Act, where reflections will blink to locations around Manthas' target. Reflections will consume mana when they cast abilities. *When Manthas attacks: reflections will attack his target also, dealing 40% of Manthas' attack damage, benefit from Manthas' life steal and armor penetration and will apply the effects of Hat Trick. Category:Custom champions